narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GohanRULEZ
YO! Please tell me your changing the info on Sakuto Uzumaki, that its complete copy of Seireitou Hyuga --Seireitou 03:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *** Could some one please help me? My Character info box is messed up,please help. fixed it Seireitou 09:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks and how did you do it? It was nothing, at the end of the info box, you forgot to put the |} on the end to close the box. Seireitou 09:53, 3 January 2009 (UTC) (Feels very stupid) Thanks. Its alright, i needed help with the same thing when i joined. Seireitou 09:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, welcome to naruto fanon Thanks for welcoming me. ^_^ um People usally resopnd on the person user page. When you reply to this message, reply on my user talk. Then I reply on yours. Get it? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for yellin' at 'cha. I thought you were trying to be a jackass by copying somebody's page, but I was wrong. Again, sorry. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) How do I do that? Do you see the links people leave when messaging you? Click on them, youll go to their userpage. Then, go to the top right-hand corner and press "Discussion" to enter their talk page. Go to the top of the page and press "leave message" and write in the title of the page and what your tryin to say in the large space, then say save and bam! you sent a message to someone --Seireitou 03:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) FMA There's gonna be a new series, what about it? Also, what about the new episodes of inuyasha comign out in japan in 2009 and in NA in 2010? --Seireitou 04:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) fighting practice? When yu say that, do you mean just regular street fighting or do you take a martial art? --Seireitou 09:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, i take Taekwondo, im 2nd degree black belt. Also, i found that mask by typing "Hollow Mask" in google, lots of different pics will come up. Seireitou 00:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... Ill do this in order *'1:' A friend of mine told me how to, I cant remember his username... ill try to talk with him and ill tell you as soon as possible *'2:' Yes i do consider you a friend, why do you ask? --Seireitou 07:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Sensei If Sakuto is ever looking for a teacher stronger then both naruto and kiba combined, Seireitou Hyuga is always looking for frsh talent to teach. Think it over if you want to --Seireitou 06:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. When your done leaving a message, make sure to sign your name at the bottom just make four of these: ~ Together and that will make a signature Okay, i fixed it by placing the category Seireitou 06:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) alright, cool Alright, also, you do know hwo to upload pics, right? Im guessin ya cause you put the MAR pics on, well, feel free to ask for assistance, anytime --Seireitou 07:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) 0_o Wow...that's quite a list of your favorites, and other things. By the way, when you say "New DBZ movie", you mean the one that's coming out in...I think it was April...that's the live action one right? Narutokurosaki547 22:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^' Heh... Guess I should have figured that out...sorry. Anyway, awesome userpage. Narutokurosaki547 22:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I've already added your name. Narutokurosaki547 01:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) yeah..... yeah, but im not that good yet at it, i only can kinda read it and very little saying it. But, im pretty good at the suffixes, GohanRULEZ-san --Seireitou 06:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) sure Just tell me your time there and i can fgure out the time on the wiki, unless you meant something else? Douitashimashite, Gohan-san Seireitou 06:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) then, wiki wise, its about 7:30 ??? What? Could you clarify? Narutokurosaki547 23:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oh... Ask TTF. Narutokurosaki547 23:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Those Swords Are you planning on using all 5 of them? --Seireitou 23:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Would you care if i used them for one of my blades? Sharingan Yes I did. Ten Tailed Fox 00:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I used GIMP. You can get it free on google. Just search free GIMP download. Ten Tailed Fox 00:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) GIMP Go to youtube and look for tutorials on how to make Sharingan on gimp, there is a load of them. It's how I learned. Ten Tailed Fox 02:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ???? ? What you talking about? --Seireitou 03:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh, well, i dont know how that works, but you coudl ask ten tails to do it for you, even put it in a real eye Sharingan You did great for a first try. You'll get better, just keep trying. Ten Tailed Fox 03:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Drew it My friend and i worked on it. He colored it and i drew it. We used Illistrator and photoshop to make it --Seireitou 07:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there and you may enter! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) My Respect to You! I think that Zoro is the Best Character in One Piece! I love all Kind of Music but I like Rap just a super small more it's just that rap ot nice best in too the music plus in the video girls are pretty. Country Music is cool but people kill them self well listennig to Country, Rock music do talk about real stuff, Classical Music its just one song that I like. And my point is my taste of music is my taste if know body else like rap its ok it's my taste if you dont like rap music I will still by any body friend in all the wiki. Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 00:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) For you know About Me * My user page on Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction * My user page on GTA wiki * My user page on Fairly Odd Parents wiki * My user page on Ben 10 Fanon wikia * My user page on Ben 10 wikia * My profile on Marel wikia * My User page on One Piece Fanon Wiki * My user page on The Boondocks Wiki * My user page on Family Guy Fanon wikia * My user page on youtube * My user page on Simpsons Fanon wikia * My user page on Futurama Fanon wikia * My user page on One Piece wikia * My user page on Rap wikia * My user page on 6Teen wikia * My user page on Blue Dragon wikia * My user page on Avatar wikia * user page on Cars wikia * My user page on Logo Creation wikia * My user page on Quebec wikia * My user page on French Naruto wikia * My user page on Les Simpsons Encyclopidia * My user page on 50 Cent wikia * My user page on Spider Rider wikia * My user page on Clone War Fanon * My user page on Bleach wikia * My user page on Fable wikia * My user page on Simpsons wikia * My user page on Requests wikia * My user page on Futurama wikia * My user page on Family Guy wikia * My user page on X-Men wikia Young Piece 00:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh..... I think I got it off of Photobucket or Flickr. Narutokurosaki547 20:43, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yo hey, sorry, ive been busy with so much, could you repeat all your questions? --Seireitou 04:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Alright: Okay, in order: Answers *'1:' Ill ask him *'2:' Naruto's zanapktou, good name for him, i like the blade *'3:' Im not sure, i havent played Kingdom Hearts for a Loooong time and forgot the character traits but yeah, ill ask around *'4:' I saw the DBZ fanon but it was kinda stupid *'5:' Godmoding is when a person makes a character so strong right off the bat and without any good reason or understanding how he got there, Tupac Shakur is a good example of Godmoding. Questions 1.I know this is asking alot,but...do you think your friend could draw one for me,cuz my drawing sucks...big time. Oh and I made a new page.It's called Akatsuki no Kitsune. GohanRULEZ 08:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) (more of a statement) 2.I need you to ask a few more people this question and get back to me: Do you think Axel(from Kingdom hearts 2) and Shizune would make a good couple? 3.Hey Seireitou,I have to tell you about the DBZ fanon wiki(I saw you profile and you like DBZ)I'm just telling you in case you want to check it out. 4.What's Godmodding? Re:Word color& Zanpaku-to Answers in order: *Just go to Template:Zanpakuto and edit the page and copy the one you want and just press the back button. *To see how I did it just check my user page and do what I did. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Shukai Yeah, dude, don't go around giving every character Shukai, okay?? Shukai is supposed to be a specil, rare power, so don't go giving it to everybody. Thanks. Oh, and cool profile. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Um What exactly do you mean? 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Um... Just look at some my Zanpakuto, like Inmetsukoutei and look at how I did it. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I know Hidan killed Asuma. I'm basically saying that Iruka should've been killed off instead of Asuma. He sucks really bad and he doesn't look cool. *looks at you seriously* what about godmoding? --Seireitou 08:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ...huh?? Um... respect??? okay, thanks. Ill add you to my friends list too. May I ask why you respect me? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 16:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I cause as many as I break up. Oh man, am I losing my touch??! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Tupac Well, ya see, i cant just make a rule saying no godmoding..... but, remember, if he contines with it, just let me know, for now, he's okay but ill be thinking about hat to do with him --Seireitou 21:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) song Its okay. Ive always prefered J-pop, my favorite singer being Mikuni Shimokawa. I cant send you a link, but see Haizo's and Hitatsu's openings.(the links are on their pages) Give me your opinion on both songs. Thanks. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I...didnt puit it. ^_^ Ask Seireitou, he can show you. My computers not good enough to do that kinda thing. XD Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) im a fan of number 1 im a fan of numero uno --Seireitou 02:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me too --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Pics Number One is sweet. Ten Tailed Fox 02:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) If its supposed to be this big stage then pic two. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC)